


Day 20: Apricity

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [20]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, the washlina is more implied than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: Set post-Chorus. Wash and Carolina go for their usual run one winter morning and enjoy the sunrise afterward.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Kudos: 9





	Day 20: Apricity

Day 20: Apricity, The Warmth of the Sun in Winter.  
Set post-Chorus. Wash and Carolina go for their usual run one winter morning and enjoy the sunrise afterward.

Iris’s winters aren’t particularly cold -which suited the reds and blues just fine- but most days were chilly, and a few were downright cold. No matter the temperature, though, Carolina and Wash always ran in the mornings unless it was downpouring, and today was an in-between chilly and cold day.

Leaning against a tree close to the base, the pair smiles, breathing heavily. “Good run.” 

“You too, boss.” The two stand, shoulder to shoulder watching the sun rise over the cliff. 

Fifteen minutes later the two are seated under the tree, sun shining over the peak and bathing them in light. “Feels good, y’know? Feeling the sun again,” the redhead’s voice is soft as she speaks, almost as if she’s afraid to say it, though, when Wash thinks about it, she probably is. They spent years in the Project, unable to ask for anything. Ask for it, the chances of getting it become next to nothing, so you learned to deal with what you had. Only ask for the things you know they would deem absolutely necessary or things that could at least seem like it would help you further the Project’s cause. So you don’t ask, you don’t even mention it to your friends because you never knew if they were listening or not. 

“Yeah,” her companion’s voice startles her out of her thoughts, “I’m pretty sure at one point I had gone close to two years without going outside in civvies. Wow, that sounds even worse when I say it out loud.” There’s a pause as he runs a hand through his blond hair, finally growing out of regulation cut. “It does feel good, though. Especially with the cooler temperatures; it’s… warming.”

“I think the word for that is ‘apricity.’”


End file.
